You're Wrong You Know
by NightzSong
Summary: 'I don't count' Who knew those three little words would pull such a reaction from him? Waiting to tell Molly his plan...those three words occupied his thoughts. Small bit pre The Reichenbach Fall, small spoiler? No flames.


_Hello! Just recently started watching Sherlock, and I must say: I'm in love. And I've turned into a huge Molly/Sherlock or Mollock fan. Whichever you prefer. However that one scene where Sherlock and Molly actually connect, her words really bother me. And judging from Sherlock's surprised look...I'm going to guess they bother him too. They were said with such acceptance...and so I had to write a small drabble about it! Pre Reichenbach Fall. A small spoiler?_

_Just some thoughts I was messing with!_

* * *

It toiled in his mind, bothered him. It just wouldn't stop replaying over, and over again.

_'I don't count.'_

Who knew those three words could elect such a reaction from the cosulting detective. Such...selflessness accompanied them. The lack of self worth from the small pathologist. Even now, in the darkness of the mourge as he waited for molly to finish, (her unaware he was even here) he could still picture her small reddish lips forming the forms along with a rueful smile. She believed her words, of that much he could tell. No...deduce. Yes he deduced, from the sorrow darkening her pretty brown eyes to the slight ends of her mouth tugging awkwardly as if it had been a smile to reassure him. But it hadn't been. But she tried. Why had she tried?

_'I don't count'_

Even now those three words circled and toiled in his gray matter. How could she believe those words that echoed in his mind place in a small filing cabinet that was labeled Molly Hooper. Only now it was slowly transforming, giving her a place of recognition with the people who did count. Sherlock paused in slight amazement as he thought it over. Was it so shocking that the small red haired girl..no women was holding such a new place in his mind? She'd seen what no one else had thought to look for and how...how could she be so intuitive!? How!..Had he...had he completely misread the female that he worked with. The term 'work with' applied loosely. But that was impossible wasn't it? He was Sherlock Holmes, brilliant consulting dectective (as told by John and many others) he usually deduced those right on point. No exceptions...but perhaps he had just met his exception? Even the Great Sherlock Holmes was fallible he supposed his lips twitching up in the corners into a wry grin. Wasn't he? Or else he wouldn't be in this situation right now, sitting in a darkened lab waiting for Molly silently as he continued his musings over the three words she had mustered up quickly.

_I don't count_

Ah yes, it all came down to that though didn't it? She had seen him though. An,d even though her start had been awkward, (really though he had expected it after all, conversation was just not her forte) her ending had been astonishing. He had felt his mask slipping away, his astonishment hearing and seeing the blatant belief of those words...

_I don't count._

Would they never be put at an end in his mind! Those words alone coupled with her look...it was all to drive him to the proverbial edge and it was working. Why was it working!? Had he missed something then? And why did it even matter what a mousey women said, someone would was awkward socially. At least he was blunt, Molly on the other hand...she was...

She was exactly what he needed. Exactly what he needed to fulfill this next part to disappear and save everyone that meant something to him. Even his pathologist.

_I don't count_

He could feel his sharp features shifting into the surprise he'd felt earlier at Molly's admission of not counting. When had she become his pathologist? Perhaps he had missed something indeed. He felt as though tonight, right after her offer he was seeing her for the first time. Was that even possible? To see someone who he'd seen multiple times before. But why was this time any different? But Molly was finishing up her work now. He would file these thoughts away to consult with later...he would have a lot of time to think if his plan worked. The plan he needed Molly for. And she would agree, he knew. The ache in his chest was there but she'd identified it easily. She would help him because Molly was helpful...Molly was...

He didn't know anymore. And that unsettled him. But one thing was for certain..

'Yes Molly Hooper...you do indeed count.' He mused silently to himself, listening into her footsteps as she neared the door.

There is was, her tired sigh before she reached for the door. His hands curled tighter in his jacket before he spoke, breaking the silence Molly was sure to be accustomed too.

"Your wrong you know..." He spoke in his usual deep baritone. Her gasp of surprise as she whirled around didn't even get him to turn around. His mood ring eyes still trained on some far off space on the wall.

"You do count..."


End file.
